


You're A Mean One Mr. Winchester

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grinch References, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	You're A Mean One Mr. Winchester

 

Sam walks to the library with his laptop clutched into his hand, his eyes trailed down to the floor walking up the few steps and notices lights shining brightly. 

Stopping in mid step he stares in awe with his mouth open in shock.

You hadn't told the boys you were feeling the Christmas spirit within your soul, so instead of telling them you decided to show them by decoding the bunker.

The library being the first room to decorate.

"What... What's this?" Sam asks walking further into the library and places his laptop onto the table.

"Just a little decoration for the season." You answer using the tape to hang the Christmas lights on the walls.

"Has Dean seen this yet?" Sam asks looking to you now with a serious face.

"Nope, I can't wait till he does." You answer with a smile.

"You know he's going to flip his lid, right?"

"Oh of course, but I felt that we needed to finally celebrate the season. I mean we have never celebrated it before."

"Probably because Dean and I don't like Christmas." He answers.

"What's not to like?" You ask.

"Well let's say Dean and I dealt with some pagan God's a few years back that changed the season for us."

"Oh come on, that was years ago. You boys didn't know me then, this year will be different." You answer as you finish with the lights and take a step down to grab the artificial garland.

"You're just adding fire to his soon to be anger when he sees this room."

"Oh well, if he hates it he will have to just keep his eyes closed cause I need it to feel like Christmas." You smirk wraping it around the lights, making sure it stays secure enough to leave it up. With another smile you enjoy your handy work and move back down the the floor where Sam is watching you with a shake of his head.

"Are you going to be decorating the whole bunker?" He asks watching you walk towards him.

"Of course Sam, this is just one of many rooms I'm starting with." You answer as you grab the tape and pass him by with a smirk.

You could see the disappointment in his features so you decide to add just a little more.

"Where do you think I should put the tree?" You ask continuing to head out of the library, the sound of Sam groaning behind you gives you a small chuckle.

* * *

Hours pass and you've decorated the bunker enough to give the boys a fright in every room.

The map room was where you decided to place the tree and hang lights around the room. Kitchen you hung a clock that chimes Christmas songs and changed all the kitchen appliances to red and white items.

You hung a Christmas wreath outside the bunker door, red and green lights shining brightly throught the garnish of the wreath. You wraped garnish and lights down the railing, leading to the hallway to the rooms you hung lights to brighten their paths through the dark hall.

You were happy with your decorations, with a sigh you decide to head into the kitchen where you decide to give yourself a good deed and drink one of Dean's beers.

Opening your beer you take a large swig just as the sound of Dean shouting rings through the bunker.

"What the hell?!"

You swallow the beer down with a smile and wait for him to come look for you, he would have to get used to it because you weren't going to take it down.

The sound his boots stomping through the halls give you another chuckle, taking a sip you hear him getting closer.

"(Y/N) I know this was your doing." Dean shouts in anger.

You chuckle to yourself hearing Dean reach the corner of the kitchen, walking inside he stops in shock noticing you sitting on the counter with your red shorts and black tank top.

"Are you serious?"

"Happy Holidays Dean." You smile before taking another sip of your beer.

"Are you drinking my beer too?" He ask walking further into the kitchen towards you.

"That I am." You answer.

"Why?" He asks stopping just in front of you.

"I thought after all my hard work I could have myself an 'atta girl' reward."

"Well you're going to take all of it down when you're done." He says looking around and noticing the red kitchen items.

"Am not. It's staying right where it is." You answer glancing towards the clock and realizing it was almost 11pm.

"You will take it down or I'll throw it all out." He announces throwing his hands in the air.

You jump off the counter with your beer in hand, walking away from Dean without saying anything. Which you know kills him.

"So is that a yes?" Dean asks.

You stop just by the doorway to the kitchen and look to Dean.

"It's a 'It's not going to happen.' Silence Dean. Stop being such a Grinch." You answer glancing towards the clock one last time to see the big hand land on 11. You smile quickly as you head out just to hear the clock begin to ring out Santa Claus is Coming to Town.

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me." Dean groans loudly.

* * *

You walk into the map room humming Carol of The Bells with a cup of eggnog in your hand. Taking a sip you smile realizing Dean never took down the tree or any of the decorations in the bunker.

Triumphantly you place the glass of eggnog on the map table and grab a handful of chocolate kisses from the small Santa bowl you placed on the table yesterday.

Opening them one by one you eat them with a smile on your lips, finishing up your last Hershey kiss Dean walks inside the room with a groan.

"How could you eat chocolate so early in the morning?" Dean asks watching you chew the last of your chocolate.

"It's 10 Dean, it's not like it's 6." You answer rolling up the small colorful foil into a ball.

"Whatever." He answers watching you lean over to grab your eggnog to refresh your palate. "Gross, how could you drink that stuff?" He asks grimacing towards you.

"Damn Dean, all you've done this morning is complain about what I do. Just take it easy, relax and enjoy the morning." You shake your head taking a swig of your drink.

"Mornings aren't for relaxing." He says scanning your small form. "In 10 min Sam and I are going to be in the library searching for a case. I advise you join when you're finished with your disgusting breakfast." Dean adds.

Furrowing your eyebrows together you throw the colorful foil towards him, the colorful ball hitting his forehead and bouncing off landing on the map table. Dean just looks towards you shaking his head, with a chuckle you take your drink with you as you walk away leaving Dean alone in the map room.

* * *

Dean and Sam sit in the library reading through the computers for any new cases for the three of you to join, you continue to sip on your eggnog while you read through your phone for anything.

The silence in the room becomes louder then any conversation could, so with a glance towards the brothers just to make sure they didn't know what you were going to do you smile softly realizing they aren't in fact watching you.

Licking your lips you begin to hum It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year and continue to search for any available hunts near Kansas.

Dean looks up from his laptop first with a growl, his eyes meeting yours quickly before you glance back towards your phone. When you don't stop Sam looks up before rubbing his face.

"Can you not?" Dean asks.

"Not what?" You ask wanting to hear him say it. "Not search for a hunt during the best time of year?" You continue pressing his patience with a smile.

"No, hum. I don't want to hear you hum." Dean answers.

"Why can't I hum Dean? You hum your damn AC/DC constantly but I can't hum Christmas music. I don't see how that's fare." You answer shaking your head as you cross your arms over your chest.

"It's annoying." He adds.

"So is your humming but I don't complain."

"You know what is annoying, you two bickering like an old married couple. How about the both of you shut up so we can find a case." Sam snaps glancing towards the both of you.

"Shut up Sam." Dean and you shout in unison.

Sam rolls his eyes before grabbing his laptop from the table.

"Where are you going?" You ask not wanting to push him away.

"Somewhere I can actually focus." Sam answers.

"Look what you did, you made Sam leave cause you're annoying him." Dean growls towards you leaning in towards you across the table.

"Not me, it was probably from your stupid ass complaining." You growl back rolling your eyes to look to your phone.

"Please, I wouldn't have to complain if you wouldn't have started humming some stupid Christmas song."

"How about I do another one for you then?" You ask leaning back in your chair and begin humming You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch.

Dean rolls his eyes and gets up from his chair. Walking around the table towards you.

You quickly get up from your chair and back up so he couldn't get to you. Continuing to hum the song Dean follows you around the Library while you back away from him.

Not seeing the edge of the stairs you trip on it and start to fall backwards, Dean of course was quicker then you and grabs you by your wrist keeping you from falling back.

Pulling you towards him, he steadies you by wrapping his arms around your waist making sure you're okay. Glancing up towards him to stare into his eyes not really sure how to go with what had just happened.

"Thanks." You whisper feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No problem." He answers glancing away from your eyes down to your lips for just a quick second. "Didn't want you to get hurt even if you're being annoying." He adds.

Rolling your eyes ready to start arguing with Dean again. Dean tips his head back with a sigh.

"You want to talk about annoying?" You start with a fresh batch of arguments running through your head.

Before you're allowed to finish what you had to say Dean silences you with his lips on yours. The kiss more sweet then you expected from Dean.

Pulling back before the kiss was even close to being finished, you look into Dean's face with shock.

"What? What did you do that for?" You ask feeling Dean tighten his arms around you.

He glances back up making you look up to see what he was silently showing you. 

Your mouth goes dry when you notice a mistletoe hanging from the top of the stairwell. How in the world did that get there?

Looking to Dean with shock he smiles finally getting you to quiet down. 

"Did you do that?" You ask not believing it could have been him.

"I did." He answers.

"Why? You hate Christmas." You ask trying to figure it out in your head.

"I might but I do like kisses." He answers with a smile.

You smack his arm as you furrow your brows. "That doesn't mean you can kiss me." You begin to argue. "I mean, you don't even like Christmas."

"So what? Are you telling there's a rule book about a mistletoe?" He asks. "You can't kiss under the mistletoe if you don't celebrate Christmas. That's stupid." He chuckles.

"Well of course not." You stare towards him like a fish gasping for air.

"Okay then, now shut up and let me kiss you." He smirks leaning in and claiming your lips again.

He starts to deepen the kiss, his tongue poking at your lips for entrance, deciding not to think too much about it you open up letting his tongue slide in.

You moan into the kiss only to be pulled away to see Dean's face grimacing.

We're you that bad at kissing?

"God, I can taste that eggnog." He shakes his head.

Finding it funny you begin to laugh leaning into his chest to hide your blushing face.

"It's not funny." He says.

"It is." You catch your breath and glance towards him.

"Why?" He asks.

"You might have put up the mistletoe but you're still a Grinch." You answer.

"I prefer a Scrooge." He smiles.

"Just know Dean, they both find the arrow of their way."

"Not going to happen." He answers.

"It will, you're going to be wearing a sweater that flashes red and green lights." 

"Never." He shakes his head staring down towards you.

"We'll see." You smile before Dean leans back down to kiss you once again.


End file.
